A shape memory alloy is an alloy material that can be deformed, and then return to its original, pre-deformed shape when exposed to a suitable stimulus (e.g., heat). Shape memory alloys may be one-way materials that remember a single shape and that require deformation to create, for example, a low-temperature shape. Shape memory alloys may also be two-way materials that remember two different shapes, for example, one at low temperatures, and one at high temperatures.